As people's living standard improves, more and more video throngs into people's life. As massive video is generated, how to improve video storage efficiency becomes a large problem. As well known, video is in diverse formats. It is particularly important to improve the efficiency of storing real-time video (video stream) among the diverse formats.
However, when video stream is stored in the prior art, it is usually stored frame by frame in a sequence in which the video stream is sent. This causes slower storage of the video stream that has a larger amount of data, and might cause slow operation or even failure of the system particularly when a large amount of video stream needs to be stored.